Seth's imprint
by Claudiawright
Summary: This story follows 15 year old Aubrey. She's funny, hot, mysterious, and sarcastic. Her family moves to La Push because that's were her stepdad is from. Guess what someone imprints on her and that someone is Seth!
1. Chapter 1

Seth's imprint  
I walked to the car. I took one last look at my yellow house that I had grew up in. Man I'm going to miss this place. But my step- father insisted we moved back to his home town. In Washington. He grew up in La Push, he's quilete.  
"Seriously Aubrey it's time to go!" My mom called from the car. I turned around and walked down the cobble stone path, my flip flop caught in a little dent. BAM. I fell luckily my hands caught me before I could seriously hurt myself. I stood up and brushed myself off. My mom was laughing in the car.  
"Mom it's not funny!" I said stomping my foot, pretending I was seriously offended.  
"My bad!" My mom said holding up her hands. I walked to the passenger side. I took the aux cord and plugged in my ipod.  
"Uh no, I get radio." My mom said unplugging my iPod and plugging in her iPhone 5.  
"Mom you're making me move! Come on!" I said whining.  
"Aubrey, I let you stay an extra week, Jeffrey left a week early, please stop being so difficult!"  
"Fine!" I crossed my arms and grabbed my headphones and turned on red by Taylor swift.  
Two hours later my mom shook me awake. Huh I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep.  
"What?" I said taking out my headphones and rubbing sleep from my eyes.  
"You hungry? There's a diner right here and we are almost to La Push you can wait and eat ramen or we can stop and eat here." My mom said.  
"Umm how about here." I said as my stomach began to growl with the promise of food. She pulled into a parking space. I pointed the mirror at me and fixed my jet black hair. I took my makeup out of my purse. I fixed my eyeliner and added some lip gloss, I fixed my foundation. I got out of the car. Holy shit it was freezing! I grabbed my jacket. Why did I decide to wear shorts? Oh right that's because I'm an idiot! I ran into the diner before I could get soaked. My mom followed her heals clicking. I asked for a booth. We got sat by an old waitress. I ordered some chicken strips fries and a chocolate milkshake.  
After we finished are very unhealthy meal we drove to the reservation. My mothers bun was coming undone she was unnaturally blonde, but a few gray strands peaked through. We drove and on the side of the rode I saw two HOT boys! There muscles where to die for! And that sexy cropped hair oh my! I rolled down the window and whistled. They looked at me and waved. I smiled winked then rolled up the window.  
"My my Aubrey what will I ever do with you?" My mom asked.  
"Absolutely nothing I'm perfect in every way!" I said giving her a giant grin. We pulled in to a driveway and there was a tiny blue house with a red door sitting there.  
"Here we go!" I whispered under my breath as I unbuckled my seatbelt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I waited in the mist, as my mom took her time checking her hair and reapplying makeup.  
"Mom I'm cold!" I complained.  
"Aubrey knock on the door, Jeffrey is here!" She replied. Ugh it sure was about to get awkward. I hadn't known Jeffrey for to long. My mom went through a series of guys and finally settled down with this one. After only knowing him for 2 months! I knocked until someone opened the door. I mumbled a hello and went to scope out the new house. It was small but cute. At least it had two stories. My mom walked in then. She hugged Jeffrey then walked over to me.  
"Aubrey go get your stuff from the car." My mom said motioning with her hands to get out. I growled but walked to the car, and immediately regretted not putting pants on.  
"Hey!" Some guy yelled. I looked up. Oh crap it was the hot muscle men. They walked over to me.  
"Uh, hey!" I said back popping the trunk and pulling out my hot pink suitcase. Most of my belongings had came with Jeffrey.  
"So I'm Embry, this is Quil. What's your name?" Embry said taking my suitcase from my hands.  
"I'm Aubrey, do you mind giving me my suitcase back?" I asked with my arms outstretched.  
"Nope ill carry it in for you, you get the rest of your stuff. Aubrey" Embry said walking towards the front door. I hissed and grabbed my backpack and followed him.  
"So you're awfully quiet Quil." I said. He was following me into my house.  
"Yeah I sometimes get nervous around hot girls." He said. I started laughing.  
"Wow nice Quil nice." I said. For some odd reason I felt oddly comfortable with them .  
"Aubrey who are your friends?" My mom asked me.  
"Uh the one carrying my suitcase is Embry and the one behind me is Quil." I said as Embry came bounding down the steps. He grabbed my bag and took it upstairs.  
"How does he know where my room is and I don't?" I asked.  
"Well Embry is your cousin and sometimes he is going to stay with us because he's a little trouble maker and his mom is going to make him stay with us sometimes." Jeffrey answered. I nodded in understanding.  
"So Aubrey wanna come to the beach with us?" Quil asked.  
"Sure let me put on some jeans and then we can go." I replied.  
"Embry mind showing me my room?" I asked. He chuckled and started going up the stairs I followed. He pointed at a soft pink room.  
"Score I get a pink room!" I said excitedly. He laughed again and told me to hurry. I grabbed a pair of jean colored skinny jeans and a pink and black ruffled tank top. I discovered I had my own bathroom! I brushed my teeth and my beautiful hair. I decided to leave it down. I put on a black jacket and touched up my makeup again. And decided to add a pink headband. I grabbed my worn out black converse and slipped them on. I grabbed a shoulder purse and slipped in my iPod, iPhone 4S, headphones, lip balm, eyeliner, bathing suit, and an extra pair of socks. Don't ask why. I opened my door and waited on the top step. Man there muscles are nice.  
"Hey Aubrey you coming or just staring?" Quil called. Embarrassed I ran down the steps.  
"Mom I'm going out call me when I need to come home!" I yelled not sure where she went.  
"K love you kitty!" She called. Ugh must she use my nickname?! I followed the boys out the front door.  
"Hey can we stop at the corner store right there I have 5$ in my pocket and I'm hungry and thirsty!" I said. They nodded and I got a root beer, a slushy and some Doritos. I stuck the root beer and Doritos in my bag and slurped the slushy. We walked for a little bit when we arrived at a quaint little beach. I saw more hot muscle guys.  
"How the hell are you guys all so hot?!" I asked. Quil and Embry just laughed. I walked sort of ran towards the other guys. Quil and Embry walked but still kept up.  
"That's Jared, that's Jacob, and that one-oh shit he just."Embry said.  
"What?" I asked clearly confused. Embry nodded and chuckled the one who's name I still don't know was by far the hottest but he was just staring at me like a blind guy seeing the sun for the first time.  
"He's Seth." Whispered Quil. I nodded and stuck out my hand.  
"I'm Aubrey." He just kept staring.  
"Take a picture hottie it'll last longer." I mumbled. Everyone started laughing including Seth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Seth walked over to me with outstretched arms. He grabbed me in a bear hug.  
"Uh, nice to meet you too but I think you're crushing my lungs." I said in between gasps. He let me down. He started to blush cherry red. I hated seeing guys embarrassed so I went to his ear.  
"Hey it's okay no need to worry. I actually liked the hug!" I whispered. He immediately stopped blushing and smiled at me.  
"So guys I'm super bored, nice to meet you Aubrey, but I think we should play a game of truth or dare."the one named Jared suggested.  
"Sounds good!" I said and others nodded in approval.  
We walked over to a dry spot and sat down.  
"Okay before we start how the heck are you guys not cold?! I mean most of you guys are shirtless only Seth is wearing a jacket!" I asked. They just laughed and shook there heads dismissing my question.  
"I'll start!" Quil said.  
"Aubrey truth or dare?" He asked me. Crap!  
"Ummm, dare!" I said really just trying to impress Seth.  
"I dare you to get waist deep in the water, and stay in there for 5 minutes!" He said. Shit shit shit! "Fine I'm going behind that tree to change in to my swim suit. Kay no following!" I said aiming the last part at Quil. I walked behind the tree and changed in to my pink string bikini. Man it was cold. I walked back out with my arms crossed over my chest and my clothes in a wad. Everyone started staring at me and drooling well except Jacob and Jared. Mostly just Seth.  
"I'm going to set a timer on my phone. Someone tell me when it's done." I said getting my timer ready. I walked to the shore. Holy crap the water was freezing! I quickly ran into it till I was waist deep.  
"Start the timer!" I shouted in between shivers. A chorus of laughter erupted from everyone except for Seth. Goosebumps began to rise up my arm. My teeth started chattering.  
In like forever they called for me to come back to shore. I ran as fast as I could out of the water falling on the way. My head was soaked now. That caused more laughter. A warm hand was placed on my back. It was Seth. He reached his hand out so I grabbed it. He picked me up bridal style and held me close. "Thanks!" I said. He was so warm like inhumanly warm. But whatever I was heating up quickly. He set me down on the sand I moved into him, his body was just so comforting. I stared at him as he took off his jacket and laid it on my shoulders. I smiled and we just stated at each other. Someone cleared their throat. I looked up embarrassed.  
"Your turn Aubrey." Quil said.  
"Hmm Jacob truth or dare?" I said while leaning more into Seth's side.  
"Dare." Jacob said while lifting up one eyebrow.  
"I dare you to give Quil one kiss smack on the lips!" I said and began to laugh. Everyone did except for Quil and Jacob. They gulped. Jacob leaned in and did it! Really quick but he did it! I began to laugh so hard my insides hurt I fell back and began rolling around getting sand all in my hair but I didn't care it was hilarious! I giggled and giggled and finally stopped. I wiped tears from my eyes and went back to leanin into Seth's side. I looked up at him. He was smiling down at me. I returned the smile.  
"Your turn Jake." Jared said.  
"Alright Seth. Truth or dare?" Seth looked up, then back at me.  
"Dare I guess." Seth said in the most hottest but sweetest voice.  
"I dare you to kiss Aubrey for 1 whole minute none less." He said. Seth shot him a grateful glance then looked at me. I sat up. I actually kind of wanted him to kiss me. He leaned in. His soft warm lips touched mine. Oh my he was my other half it felt like. I put my hands on his head and ran them through is black hair. Just then it began to rain not sprinkle or drizzle but down pour! The others hollered but I didn't care by precious minute wasn't up. So I pushed down on Seth. He returned but instead he made us stand up. He was still kissing me. I gasped for breath but immediately turned back to kiss him. His hands went on my back and we stood there like that. It was perfect!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Seth backed up and chuckled. I looked down in embarrassment.  
"Was it not good?" I asked quietly.  
"No! No! It was amazing the best!" Seth said reassuringly. Phew! I never really knew if I was a good kisser and was worried. I then realized I was getting soaked.  
"Crap! Embry!" Embry looked at me from the shelter of the trees.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Are you staying with us I don't know how to get home!" I shouted back over the pounding of the rain.  
"Yeah ill be staying with y'all but why don't we head to Seth's? I mean you're mom and Uncle Jeff will probably want some time." He shouted back. I nodded and grabbed Seth's hand because he was just staring at me with a big silly grin. I led him over to the trees. I realized I left my clothes on the beach.  
"Shit!" I yelled I ran back down to the spot and grabbed em. They were soaked to the core. So was I. I ran back to the trees.  
"Anyone got a car?" I asked. Jacob raised his hand. We followed him to the parking lot.  
"I call shot gun!" Jared yelled. Ugh! Quil and Embry piled in the car then Seth.  
"Umm where do I sit?" I asked still getting soaked.  
"On Seth's lap!" Jacob said with a wink. I climbed in and sat down right on his lap. Jacob started driving. Quil, Embry, and Jared began a conversation over which avengers character was best. I looked at Seth and smiled.  
"Uh so um I was wondering if you would uh like to uh go to the movies Saturday? Uh me and the guys were uh gunna go see that new scary movie called killer at midnight." Seth asked me nervously.  
"Sure! Maybe me and you can get a bite to eat before." I suggested I really wanted alone time with him. I know this sounds crazy but I think I love him. I leaned towards his face. I met his lips and kissed him gently. All conversation stopped and red (my ringtone) began to play. I stopped kissing him and answered my phone embarrassed.  
"Hey mom."  
"What's your eta?" She asked  
"Umm I don't know, I was wondering if I could uh stay the night if its okay with uh sets mom is okay with it uh can I stay the night?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. I put my hair in front of my face. Seth began to smile.  
"Okay as long as Embry can stay too I trust him. I want you to know the only reason I'm letting you do this so soon and with a boy is because I feel bad about making you move, you better be nice to me." She said.  
"Of course mom thanks so much I love you forever and ever!" I smiled from ear to ear.  
"Love you too check in with me tomorrow morning."she said. I hung up the phone.  
"So sorry about not asking, can me and Embry stay? The only way I can stay is if Embry does." I asked sheepishly.  
"Of course you can!" Seth said almost to excitedly. I giggled and every one else joined in. I really liked these guys Seth more than a friend. Maybe this move to la push wouldn't be so bad!


End file.
